oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoan
|rname = Zōn |ename = Zoan |meaning = Animal System |fruit = |first = |type = |previous = |user = }}Zoan ( Zōn) is one of the three Devil Fruit types and are much abundant at the Grand Line. Zoan allows its users to shift into a different species, having access to both a hybrid form and a full beast form. Its users do exceptionaly well in close combat, due to their enhanced physical prowess. Due to the variety in Races and Species, as well as nutrition, the Zoan also possess many subcategories. Overview The Zoan, regardless of type and category, grant access to another animal species through transformations. Zoan are said to be the most basic out of the Devil Fruit types, however, much like many experienced warriors point out, a Devil Fruit can become a lethal weapon in the hands of someone capable. Amongst its basic powers, as mentioned before, it gives the user three forms: * : The natural, base form of the user. * : The in-between form of Beast and Human, compromised of both their abilities. * : The full, shapeshifted form of the user into the animal. However, it is said that certain users can unlock or invent different transformations through training. Strengths Zoans mainly provide their eaters with an overall boost in physical abilities and senses, while also allowing them to acquire the many other traits that an animal may have. Weaknesses Awakening Like the other Devil Fruit types, Zoan are capable of being Awakened. They achieve even greater physical boosts and a grander metabolism, allowing for recovery when if they are unconscious. Some users lost all sorts of rationality when they achieve this state of power, the reason for this is unknown. Effects Users See also the associated category: Zoan Devil Fruit Users Sub-Classes Zoans are mostly divided into "Series", which houses animals that are genetically similar, divided into "Models". Some other subcategories are created based on the behavior of the animal. Series Single series *Yoko Yoko no Mi *Iku Iku no Mi Bake Bake no Mi series (Monster) *Bake Bake no Mi, Model: Gashadokuro *Bake Bake no Mi, Model: Goblin *Bake Bake no Mi, Model: Onryō Batto Batto no Mi series (Bat) *Batto Batto no Mi, Model: Flying Fox Inu Inu no Mi series (Dog) *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Fenrir *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Direwolf *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Kyubi no Kitsune *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Managarmr Hebi Hebi no Mi Series (Snake) *Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Gorgon *Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Hydra *Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Yamata no Orochi Hito Hito no Mi series (Human) *Hito Hito no Mi *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Titan *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Wight *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Amaterasu *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Reaper *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Dhampir *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Fairy *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Frankenstein *Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Tenshi Kani Kani no Mi series (Crab) *Kani Kani no Mi, Model: King Crab Kumo Kumo no Mi series (Spider) *Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Arachne Mushi Mushi no Mi series (Insect) *Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Praying Mantis *Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Tonbo Neko Neko no Mi series (Cat) *Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Lion *Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Puma *Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cougar Oni Oni no Mi series (Demon) *Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Kiro *Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Ogre Ryu Ryu no Mi series (Dragon) *Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Ryujin *Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Triceratops *Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon *Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Rock Drake Toka Toka no Mi Series (Lizard) *Toka Toka no Mi *Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Chameleon *Toka Toka no Mi, Model: Komodo Dragon Tori Tori no Mi series (Bird) *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Chanticleer *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Karasu Uma Uma no Mi Series (Horse) *Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Qilin Ushi Ushi no Mi series (Ox) *Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Rhino Zou Zou no Mi series (Elephant) *Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Airavata *Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Loxodonte Artificial Series *Buru no SMILE (Bull) Carnivorous Zoan is a Carnivorous Zoan.]] Animals of the 系|Nikushoku no Zōn-kei}} type are better adapted for combat, being more predatory and bloodthirsty. As a result, users that turn into such animals are naturally more aggressive and powerful in physical combat when compared to the likes of standard Zoans. This is a result of their animal instincts being triggered by the heat of combat. Carnivorous Zoans also tend to have some form of natural weapon such as s and s in order to aid in a fight. It should be noted that users of Carnivous Zoans will often display the predatory behavior of the creature they turn into. A common example is licking their lips in a hungry manner, a sign of their carnivorous side. Ancient Zoan The 系」古代種|Zōn-kei Kodaishu|literally meaning "Animal System Ancient Species"}} class is a much rarer type of Zoan. They are characterized by being able to transform the user into ancient creatures which are considered extinct within the such as ancient humans and even dinosaurs. It is heavily implied that Ancient Zoans bestow the user with greater physical strength than normal Zoans. While it is unknown as to why this is, it is theorized to be tied to the way Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit effects one's . Mythical Zoan The 系」幻獣種|Zōn-kei Genjūshu|literally meaning "Animal System Mythical Beast Species"}} are the rarest type of Zoan, being supposedly harder to find than even . They are known for allowing those who devour them to transform into creatures which exist only within myths and legends. As such, unlike Ancient Zoans which are based on animals that no longer exist due to being extinct, Mythical Zoans allow the individual to assume the form of entities that never existed outside of legend. Mythical Zoans are generally perceived as incredibly powerful and deemed to be the strongest among Zoan types. This is primarily due to the fact they are bestowed with a unique ability related to the mythological creature (such as, for example, Kane's Ceberus Zoan allowing her to create "hell-fire", or Dante's Frankenstein being able to reattach and rearrange his body parts). Artificial Zoan :Further information: and The term 系|Jinkōteki Zōn-kei|literally meaning "Unnatural Animal System"}} is used to categorize an which bestows the user with the ability to transform into a certain animal. These types of Devil Fruits are incredibly hard to create, requiring an individual to understand how Devil Fruits function and react with. Long ago, there were two scientists who elected to create their own variation of Artifical Zoans: a and a . The first scientist attempted to create their own Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit by using their knowledge of how Devil Fruits effect the . However, it was deemed to be a failure by its creator and abandoned in their old . The second scientist was capable of creating a plethora of Artifical Zoans by utilizing a . These special Artifical Zoans were known as '| |Sumairu}}, being identifiable by the unique ring patterns on the fruit instead of the standard swirl texture on normal Devil Fruits. In addition, SMILEs do not have individual names like the standard Devil Fruits, and are instead referred to as "(Japanese animal species) no SMILE". SMILEs are capable of bestowing the user with the ability to transform into animals which already exist as standard Devil Fruits. As such, it is possible for there to be a multitude of individuals who can shift into the same creature. However, there are instances where said ability manifests in a limited or unique manner such as a person being able to manifest certain parts of an animal like s or the animal being manifested as a conjoined entity to the user, having its own mind and will. However, SMILEs are considered to be "high risk, high reward". There is only a 10% chance of a person being bestowed with the abilities of a SMILE as they are also rewarded with the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Those who are unlucky in the draw pool will, unfortunately, receive these weaknesses as well. In addition, those who consume SMILEs lose the ability to express negative emotions, being forced to smile and laugh all of the time. Other Information Trivia *The Hito Hito no Mi is the series with the most variations, so far. *There are more Mythical variants than any other variants, a discrepancy. References Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits